sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: S
Sabra Sabreclaw Sabreclaw is a character in the MC2 universe who first appeared in J2 #8. He is the half-brother of Wild Thing and son of Wolverine. The character has claws similar to Sabretooth's claws. He has a healing factor, enhanced physical capabilities, and temper similar to Wolverine's. His healing factor allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure and affords him virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as enhanced resistance to diseases. He has superhuman strength and naturally sharp fangs and claws, and has reinforced his claws with adamantium sheaths. Sabretooth Gwenny Lou Sabuki Gwendolyne "Gwenny" Lou Sabuki was the second Golden Girl introduced by Marvel, making her first appearance in 1978, but her World War II-era character predates the post-war, Betsy Ross, Golden Girl. Created by writer Roy Thomas and penciller Frank Robbins in the retcon series The Invaders #26 (March 1978), she had appeared, sans power, as Gwenny Lou, gaining her powers in the following issue, #27 (April 1978). She went on to appear as Golden Girl in #28 (May 1978) and #38 (March 1979). A flashback story featuring the Kid Commandos is in All-New Invaders Issues 6–7. During World War II, teenaged Gwenny Lou Sabuki, the daughter of Japanese-American scientist Dr. Sam Sabuki, was present at a stateside battle in which sidekicks Bucky (real name James Buchanan Barnes) and Toro (Thomas Raymond) of the superhero team the Invaders fought the supervillain Agent Axis. There one of Dr. Sabuki's inventions accidentally gave Gwenny Lou and her friend David "Davey" Mitchell superhuman powers. Gwenny Lou gained the power to generate light and energy and project golden force beams from her hands, while Mitchell gained the ability to spin at superhuman speeds. She became Golden Girl and he the Human Top.The Invaders #27 (April 1978) The four youthful heroes defeated Agent Axis and later formed the Kid Commandos, who were allied with the adult Invaders. The Kid Commandos even fought the Invaders, when they disagreed with the military's use of a Tsunami Bomb, which would have caused too much collateral damage. The bomb was never used, when the Invaders saw the testing sight was populated with civilians.All-New Invaders Issue 6–7 Gwenny Lou later helped found the post-war organization known as the V-Battalion. Gwenny eventually changed her superhero name to Golden Woman, before she died in 1961. Her son and her granddaughter became the superheroes Golden Sun and Goldfire, respectively, though Golden Sun died when his own daughter was five years old.Citizen V and the V-Battalion #2 (July 2001) Another of Gwenny Lou's granddaughters eventually became the Japanese heroine Radiance. After being exposed to a scientific invention, the Golden Girl gained the power to generate light and energy. She can also project golden force beams from her hands. Sage Sagittarius Harlan Vargas Life Model Decoy Life Model Decoy II Ecliptic Unnamed Sandman Sangre Sasquatch Sat-Yr-9 Satana Satannish Saturnyne Saul Sauron Savage Steel Happy Sam Sawyer Rafael Scarfe Lt. Rafael 'Rafe' Scarfe is a fictional New York City Police Lieutenant in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Pat Broderick, first appeared in Marvel Premiere #23 (August 1975). Rafe was a former Vietnam War veteran who returned to New York to become a police officer. He grew close to his partner Misty Knight and when she lost her arm in a bomb explosion, Scarfe never left her side.Power Man and Iron Fist vol. 1 #50. Marvel Comics. He was a recurring ally of Iron Fist,Marvel Premiere #23. Marvel Comics.Marvel Premiere #25. Marvel Comics. and later Luke Cage when the two came together to form Heroes for Hire and teamed up with Misty and Colleen Wing, often helping them with cases and arresting the bad guys they fought. He even teamed up with Spider-Man ally Jean DeWolff.Untold Tales of Spider-Man #15. Marvel Comics. Years later, in the Shadowland storyline, Scarfe later went rogue and tried to frame Daredevil for the murder of several criminals.Shadowland: Blood on the Streets #1 He is later captured by his former partner Misty Knight.Shadowland: Blood on the Streets #4. Marvel Comics. Rafael Scarfe in other media Scarfe appeared in Luke Cage, portrayed by Frank Whaley. In season 1, he is a corrupt NYPD Detective at the 29th Precinct, partner of Misty Knight, and in the employ of Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes. When Scarfe tries to blackmail Cottonmouth, Cottonmouth kills him. In season 2, the circumstances of Scarfe's death lead to every case he worked on being reopened. Scaleface Scalphunter Scanner Scarecrow Scarlet Scarab Scarlet Spider Ben Reilly Joe Wade Michael Van Patrick clones Kaine Scarlet Witch Schizoid Man Scientist Supreme Lyle Getz George Clinton Valdemar Tykkio Hank Pym Monica Rappaccini Andrew Forson Scimitar Scorcher Scorpia Scorpio Jake Fury LMD / Jacques LaPoint Ecliptic Mikel Fury Thanos' Zodiac Vernon Fury Scorpion Monster Sam Scorpio Mac Gargan Jim Evans Carmilla Black Scorn Tanis Nevies first appeared in Carnage #1, while as Scorn in Carnage #5 and is killed in Web of Venom: Carnage Born #1. After Carnage was ripped in half by the Sentry outside the Earth atmosphere''The New Avengers'' #1–2 it is later discovered that, although the host was presumably killed, the symbiote survived by becoming dormant and returned to Earth, where it was discovered by Michael Hall, a competitor of Tony Stark. He brought Shriek and her doctor, Tanis Nevies, so he could use Shriek to keep the symbiote alive in order of using the properties of the symbiote, to create prosthetic limbs and exo-suits which respond in the same ways as a symbiote. One such person, Dr. Tanis Nieves, is outfitted with one of these prosthetic arms after she is caught in an attack by the Doppelganger, who tried to rescue Shriek.Carnage #1–5 When near the symbiote, her arm goes wild and forces her to kill several scientists before the symbiote forcefully bonds to her, becoming the new Carnage. After the symbiote uses Tanis to break into a Hall Corporation facility, it is revealed that Kasady is alive, his body preserved by the symbiote and repaired by Hall's prosthetics. Kasady reclaims the symbiote and becomes Carnage once more, attempting to avenge his captivity while Spider-Man and Iron Man struggle to stop him. It is then revealed that Carnage was once again pregnant, and the suit's spawn briefly bonds to Tanis, but she removes it from herself and the symbiote bonds to Shriek before being torn from her. Scared of Shriek's malice, the symbiote arm then rebonds to Tanis, creating a new hero, Scorn, who defeats Shriek and forces her to use her sonic shriek to weaken Carnage, but he escapes. In Carnage USA, when Carnage invaded Doverton, Colorado and bonded to its citizens and the Avengers team, who originally tried to stop Carnage, the government send in another team consisted of symbiote-enhanced special forces. Dr. Tanis Nieves as Scorn goes along with the Mercury Team, soldiers bonded the Agony, Phage, Riot, and Lasher symbiotes, in order to stop Carnage, but they are heavily outnumbered since Carnage controls the entire town. The enhanced special forces keep fighting but Carnage sends the controlled Avengers after them, that was when Spider-Man comes with the unaffected residents of the town. The melee is particularly fierce when Agent Venom intervenes with sonic rounds. Scorn uses a construction vehicle to carry the two to a device she built and reveals that her device is meant to permanently remove the bonds from Carnage and Venom, but the hosts are still in there. After the symbiotes fighting with themselves and the Avengers team, Venom finds its way back to Flash Thompson while Scorn is able to capture and contain the Carnage symbiote.Carnage USA #3–5 In Carnage Born, it's revealed that Scorn got corrupted by Knull and started a cult in worshiping him. She with her followers retrieve the Grendel symbiote's remnants from Maker, along with Cletus' damaged body following the Venomized event. After implanting the remnants inside Cletus, he started to fight for control. She offers herself to Cletus so he could absorb the Carnage remnants left in her body, but instead he kills her getting her blood to become Carnage again, though the original symbiote is actually dead.Web of Venom: Carnage Born #1. Marvel Comics. In other media Scorn appears as playable character in Spider-Man Unlimited. Scourge of the Underworld Scramble Scrambler Nicholas Scratch Scream Scribe Scuzz Seeker Selby Selene Erik Selvig Señor Muerte / Señor Suerte Sentinel Sentry Kree Curtis Elkins Stewart Ward Robert Reynolds Val, the Galadorian Senyaka Sepulchre Sepulchre (also known as Shadowoman) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. She first appeared in Quasar #45 (April 1993), and was created by Mark Gruenwald and Grant Miehm. After a difficult childhood, Jillian Marie Woods left home to attend the University of San Francisco. While there she met occult lecturer Anthony Ludgate Druid, the super hero known as Doctor Druid. They discovered that a psychic link existed between them. Druid probed Jillian's mind and learned her soul had inhabited a male alchemist in King Arthur's court in a past life, and that the alchemist loved a princess whose soul was reincarnated as Dr. Druid. The alchemist and princess were killed by the princess' brother because of their relationship, and the alchemist swore he would find the princess again. Jillian and Druid, surprised by these revelations, became lovers. Sometime later, Jillian accidentally released a demon which killed her when she and Druid were investigating mystical artifacts Druid took from the sorcerer Magnus. Dr. Druid, using a mystical statue called the Bride of Slorioth, bonded a piece of Jillian's soul to her shadow. When Jillian woke up with her new powers, Druid told her that they were a result of her exposure to the demon. Jillian took the name Shadowoman and alongside other heroes Jim Scully (as the second Blazing Skull) and N'Kantu, the Living Mummy, joined a team, led by Dr. Druid called the Shock Troop. When Quagmire, using his Darkforce, Neutron, and the Presence corrupted Earth-148611 (New Universe), Shadowoman and the Shock Troop helped Quasar fight Anti Bodies until the Shi'ar Imperial Guard destroyed them. Later the Shock Troop was called on by Doctor Strange to face a threat at the Nexus of All Realities. When the team arrived, the threat had already been neutralized by Quasar. After Dr. Strange forced Dr. Druid to assume the responsibility of organizing the Secret Defenders, Jillian, Luke Cage and Deadpool were assembled to prevent Malachi from reassembling the Moebius Stone. They met at the Chicago Museum of Art, and confronted Malachi as she attempted to acquire a Moebius Stone fragment attached to a sword. To hold back the Secret Defenders, Malachi animated artwork to attack them and departed with the fragment. Casting her shadow form over them, Shadowoman caused them to dissipate. Druid then teleported them to his townhouse to seek artifacts which could aid them against Malachi.Secret Defenders #16 They set out to oppose Malachi at a tomb where a corpse held the last fragment of the Moebius Stone in a ring upon its finger. They were joined by Cody Fleisher, Cadaver, a teenager Malachi killed who Agamotto re-animated to serve as his Pale Horseman. However, Malachi obtained the last fragment, and caught Shadowoman and Dr. Druid with her spells. Shadowoman was able to phase through her bonds, and distracted Malachi while Dr. Druid escaped. Malachi struck Shadowoman down, and when she survived the blow, she realized she shouldn't have, and that Dr. Druid had done something to her. Malachi was finally slain by Deadpool, but then Strange, Dr. Strange's servant, attempted to claim the Moebius Stone. Shadowoman opposed him, only to be struck down again, but Dr. Druid was able to destroy the stone.Secret Defenders #17 Shadowoman, Cadaver, Dr. Druid and R.G. Mathieson confronted Swarm, as it attempted to control the Rand-Meachum supercollider. Jillian was immune to Swarm due to her powers, and helped free Dr. Druid and Cadaver from the creature's clutches. She and Cadaver helped hold Swarm back long enough for Dr. Druid to convince Swarm to stand down.Secret Defenders #19 Returning from their encounter with Swarm, Jillian asked Dr. Druid to explain to her what she had become. Druid promised to do so, but cast her into the Bride of Slorioth. Within the statue, Jillian encountered the dark side of Dr. Druid's soul, and learned from it what Dr. Druid had done to her. She emerged from the statue furious, and assaulted Dr. Druid, but he convinced her that he had only done what had to be done, and that he was ready to lead her and Cadaver on a mission that would free them all of their respective curses. She agreed, but assumed the new alias of Sepulchre for that mission. Dr. Druid then teleported them to Starkesboro. Sepulchre and the others met up with Deathlok, Dagger and Drax, their teammates for this mission. Dr. Druid led them to the Gates of Perdition, where he was to confront the demon Slorioth. However, as Dr. Druid departed, the original Defenders — Silver Surfer, Hulk and Sub-Mariner — appeared to oppose the Secret Defenders. Sepulchre engaged the Silver Surfer in battle, but he fled the scene when he realized he was in an era where Galactus's barrier did not surround the Earth. However, the Surfer's conscience gnawed at him, and he returned to engage Sepulchre once more, but she encased him within a field of total darkness. Just then, their battle was interrupted when the demon Slorioth arose.Secret Defenders #20 – 22 The two teams of Defenders fought Slorioth, but Sepulchre and Cadaver were taken aside by Joshua Pryce to face the real threat — Dr. Druid, corrupted by his dark side. Dr. Druid claimed that everything he had done had been for Jillian, then attacked his one-time allies. Since Dr. Druid had taken control of her soul, he used that advantage to cause her to dissolve away. Ultimately, Joshua Pryce brought in the Vishanti and Living Tribunal, who drove off Dr. Druid and Slorioth. Pryce then went to help Sepulchre, but she begged him to let her die. He replied, "Better to live, forever a Shadowoman...than to die a Sepulchre!", and helped raise her to life.Secret Defenders #25 Sepulchre and Cadaver met with Pryce afterward, and decided to go their separate ways, but noted that "if the world ever needs saving...and all the good super-heroes are busy," they would meet again. Sometime later Lindsay McCabe, a friend of Jessica Drew's, asked Jillian to help her find her missing friend. They were joined by Julia Carpenter, Spider-Woman, who had encountered Jessica's Spider-Woman costume moving of its own accord. Jillian sent the two women to the dimension of the Void-Eater where Jessica was imprisoned. Re-powered by her costume, Jessica escaped the Void-Eater with Lindsay and Spider-Woman. Jillian closed the portal to the Void-Eater's realm before the creature could follow them back.Sensational Spider-Man 1996 Jillian is seen on the phone with a representative from Roxxon Oil agreeing to speak to them about a job offer they had made.Thunderbolts #113 She encounters the Thunderbolts on her way to the interview, and uses her powers to fight off Venom before teaming up with Steel Spider and American Eagle to battle the rest of the team. Managing to reach Roxxon Oil just in time, she negotiates a new life off American soil.Thunderbolts #114 Sepulchre returned to America, following the collapse of Norman Osborn's regime and his Thunderbolts initiative, and was last seen participating in a job interview for a babysitter job with Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, but gets increasingly frustrated with the apparent mispronunciation of her name, repeatedly telling Jones and Cage off and re-spelling her name over and over, which results in her eventual rejection.New Avengers (vol.2) #7 Darkforce energy manipulation allows Jillian to fly, generate darkness fields, phase, and merge with shadows. Sequoia Serafina Serpentina Sersi Seth Juston Seyfert Shadow King Shalla-Bal Shaman Shamrock Shang-Chi Shanna the She-Devil Karima Shapandar Shape Shaper of Worlds Shard Miriam Sharpe Shathra Shatter Shatterax Shatterax (Roco-Bai) was created by Len Kaminski and Paul Ryan and made his first appearance in Iron Man #278 in March 1992. Roco-Bai was a member of a new breed of Kree cyborg soldiers, dubbed techo-warriors and he battled the superhero Iron Man during Kree-Shi'ar War.Iron Man #278. Marvel Comics and later, he joined the Starforce.Avengers #346. Marvel Comics During the Annihilation: Conquest storyline, he along with Kree were infected by the Phalanx, becoming one of their select and took part on the assault against Adam Warlock, however they failed.Annihilation: Conquest #1. Marvel Comics ;Powers and abilities He has great strength, speed, durability and energy projection and he is also a great fighter.Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update #3. Marvel Comics ;Other versions Shatterax appears in What If... The Avengers lost Operation Galactic Storm?.What If? Vol. 2 #55. Marvel Comics Shatterstar Kree Gaveedra-Seven Jacob Shaw Sebastian Shaw Shinobi Shaw She-Hulk Jennifer Walters Lyra She-Venom Ann Weying Patricia Robertson Shellshock Shepard Lotus Shinchuko Wladyslav Shinski Randall Shire Shiva Shiver Man Shocker Shockwave Shooting Star Shortpack Shotgun Shotgun (J.R. Walker) is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Ann Nocenti and John Romita Jr., first appeared in Daredevil #271 (October 1989). J.R. Walker was once a soldier in the United States Army before becoming an assassin working for the CIA. The CIA and Skip Ash sent Shotgun to retrieve a young blonde woman known as Number 9. He wound up battling Daredevil.Daredevil #272–273 (1989) He has worked side-by-side with the Punisher at one point, teaming up to destroy the Carbone crime family. Shotgun had been hired to do this because the Carbone family were not the 'tame' Mafiosi that the government enjoyed. Shotgun saves the lives of the Punisher and ally Mickey Fondozzi. Shotgun and the Punisher then work to slaughter an isolated island full of international Mafia members. This particular battle results in the destruction of most of the Carbone family (a longtime target of the Punisher); Rosalie Carbone was left in charge.Punisher War Zone #1–6 (1992) An athletic man with no superhuman powers, Shotgun is a highly experienced hand-to-hand combatant and an expert marksman with most known firearms. Shotgun wears Kevlar (body armor) for protection. He uses a high-powered recoilless rifle firing a variety of explosive, concussive, combustible and disintegrative ammunition, and also has a specially-designed one-man tank. Shotgun's equipment was designed by Central Intelligence Agency weaponry research and design. Shrew Shriek Shriker Shroud Shrunken Bones Jerry Morgan is a genius in the organic sciences, and worked as a biologist and biochemist before becoming a professional criminal. Morgan experimented in cellular compression, and once succeeded in reducing his own size, using a gas similar to that used by Dr. Henry Pym to reduce his own size. However, a subsequent experiment reduced the size of Morgan's skeleton somewhat, leaving his skin hanging loosely from his bones. Morgan later joined the Headmen in their quest to use their intellectual talents to take control of the world. Dr. Jerold Morgan first appeared in World of Fantasy #11 (April 1958), and was created by Angelo Torres. This story was reprinted in Weird Wonder Tales #7 (December 1974). Shuma-Gorath Sidewinder Seth Voelker Unnamed Gregory Bryan Siege Sif Sigyn Silencer Silly Seal Silhouette Silk Silk Fever Samuel Silke Silver Dagger Silver Fox Silver Sable Silver Samurai Kenuichio Harada Shingen "Shin" Harada Silver Scorpion Silver Scorpion (Elizabeth Barstow) first appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #7 (April 1941), during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of Comic Books, and was created by Harry Sahle. He signed her origin story with the pen name Jewell, which comics historian Michael J. Vassallo believes marks a collaboration with another, unknown artist.[http://www.comics.org/issue/1362/#19443 "The Silver Scorpion", Daring Mystery Comics #7] at the Grand Comics Database She is Marvel Comics' first superheroine, following the antihero character Black Widow, who reaped evildoers' souls for Satan.Silver Scorpion at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on June 3, 2017. Betty Barstow, a secretary for private detective Dan Harley, wore a superhero-style costume to a masquerade ball, and along the way used her jiu-jitsu skills and investigative acumen to solve a case her employer had turned down. Enjoying it, she continued to be a masked crimefighter. Silver Scorpion is an honorary member of the Invaders. She appeared with the Golden Age Human Torch as a supporting character. She later joined the Liberty Legion. In the Avengers/Invaders storyline, Spider-Woman (who was actually the Skrull queen Veranke) disguised herself as Silver Scorpion when the Avengers found themselves stuck in the WWII era.Avengers/Invaders #10–12 Silver Surfer Silverclaw Silvermane Jemma Simmons Sin Sin-Eater Stanley Carter Michael G. Engelschwert Supernatural Sirocco Siryn Sise-Neg Jasper Sitwell Skaar Skagg Skein Skids Skin Skinner Skornn Skrullian Skymaster Skull the Slayer Skullbuster Original Cylla Markham Unnamed Skullfire Skybolt Skyhawk Slab Margaret Slade Slapstick Slash Trevor Slattery Slaymaster Sleeper Sleeper (HYDRA robot) Sleeper (Symbiote) Sleeper was created by writer Mike Costa and artist Mark Bagley and first appeared in Venom #165, while making its first named appearance in Venom: First Host #3. When the Venom symbiote found out that it was pregnant again,Venom #161. Marvel Comics it wanted to take care of its seventh spawn after being cleansed by the Klyntar.Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3 #23. Marvel Comics The Symbiote kept this a secret to Eddie, until they were captured by the Symbiote Task Force, lead by Claire Dixonbe working alongside Scorpion, who wanted to rebond with the Venom symbiote.Venom #164. Marvel Comics Luckily Spider-Woman came and saved Eddie along with the symbiote from the Task Force. Then Eddie with Venom went to Alchemax in order to give birth to the new spawn. However, due to the experimentation it went through, the symbiote had a difficult pregnancy and meanwhile Mac Gargan arrived at their location and changed his plan to kill the Venom symbiote and bond to its more powerful spawn. Fortunately, Eddie knocked out both Mac and agent Claire Dixon. After giving birth to the spawn, Eddie and Venom entrusted Liz Allan to take care for the symbiote.Venom #165. Marvel Comics The spawn was then nurtured and raised by its parent who had been visiting at Alchemax in order to make it good in contrast to its other offsprings.Venom: First Host #1. Marvel Comics However, after Venom was taken away by its original host, the Kree soldier Tel-Kar,Venom: First Host #2. Marvel Comics the offspring bonded to Eddie and allied with the Warbride Skrull, M'Lanz, in order to save Venom and prevent Tel-Kar from using a deadly Skrull bioweapon.Venom: First Host #3. Marvel Comics During the ensuing fight, Sleeper bonds to M'Lanz to save her, while Venom after being free from Tel-Kar's control rebonded to Eddie, leaving Tel-Kar to bexploded with the Skrull research base by the Kree military. Then Eddie with Venom and Sleeper returned to Earth as M'Lanz returned to space. However, Tel-Kar had survived the explosion and planned to use the bioweapon on the humans, but Sleeper intervened and bonded to Tel-Kar, lobotomazing him in the process and turning him into a body that Sleeper can pilot. After that, Sleeper bid Eddie farewell and with Tel-Kar's spaceship decided to go explore the universe.Venom: First Host #4-5. Marvel Comics Sleepwalker Slipstream Sligguth Slither Slingshot Slug Slyde Marrina Smallwood Smart Alec Smart Alec (Alexander "Alec" Thorne) is a fictional mutant in Marvel Comics, and a member of Alpha Flight. He first appeared in Alpha Flight #1 (August 1983) and was created by John Byrne. He was unidentified in his first appearance, and was not named until Alpha Flight #8. The character subsequently appears in Alpha Flight vol. 1 #7 (February 1984), #11–13 (June–August 1984), and Alpha Flight Special (1992) in a flashback story. Alec Thorne was born in London, England. As a mutant, he was contacted by James Hudson to be one of the first members to join Department H. Alec was also one of the first recruits to join The Flight, a precursor to Alpha Flight. In their first mission, they stopped the terrorist known as Egghead from launching a thermonuclear missile at the United States.Alpha Flight Special, 1992 Later, after Hudson divided the team into three smaller groups, Thorne (as Smart Alec) began training in Gamma Flight.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #1, 1983 Some time after Gamma Flight was disbanded, its members were contacted by Jerry Jaxon to join Omega Flight in his bid for vengeance against Hudson. During the fight between Omega Flight and Alpha Flight, Smart Alec was defeated when he looked in Shaman's magical medicine bag; the resulting mental shock shut down his mind. Shaman shrank him down to miniature size and placed him in the bag, until a way could be found to restore his mind.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #12, 1984 Snowbird was later forced to kill Sasquatch to vanquish the Great Beast, Tanaraq, who co-inhabited his body. His mind was eventually transferred into Box's robot body.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #24, 1985 Langkowski's mind eventually entered Thorne's tiny body in an attempt to return to the human world. Thorne's body was finally killed when Langkowski merged his mind into the Box robot to defeat Pestilence, whose freed mind had inhabited the body of Snowbird (who was in the form of Sasquatch at the time), before Langkowski took over the Sasquatch body.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #46, 1987 Thorne invented and wore an encephala-helmet, which was used to increase his already super-genius intelligence level and boost his levels of perception (such as seeing across more than the mere visible light spectrum). Smart Alec appears as part of the "Omega Flight" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #9. Other versions of Smart Alec Smart Alec appears in What If? #62 (June 1994) titled "What If... Wolverine Battled Weapon X?" He is shown as a member of The Flight before being killed by Guy Desjardins (that reality's version of Weapon X). Smartship Friday Smasher Vril Rokk Salac Tuur Unnamed Izzy Kane Monster Smiling Tiger Smuggler Alistair Smythe Spencer Smythe Snake Marston Snapdragon Snowbird Tildie Soames Martin Soap Solarman Solarr Solarr (Silas King) is a fictional supervillain appearing in Marvel Comics. Created by Steve Englehart and Sal Buscema, the character first appeared in Captain America #160. King was a latent mutant and drug runner whose mutation was catalyzed when he spent several days out in the desert sun after his truck broke down. While recovering from sunstroke and dehydration in the hospital, he realized he could discharge the solar energy he had stored as heat blasts. Calling himself Solarr, he began a criminal career in New York City, starting with bank robbery. He partnered with Klaw, and became a member of the Emissaries of Evil.Alpha Flight Special #1 Solarr later battled Daredevil and Spider-Man when he was hired to kill a hitman. The duo defeated Solarr, though the hitman went insane.Marvel Team-Up vol.1 #123 He repeatedly met defeat, and was eventually captured and imprisoned at the Project Pegasus research center in New York State, where scientists studied his powers.Marvel Two-in-One #57–58''Dazzler'' #9 One of the other captives and subjects for study at Project Pegasus was Bres, one of the other-dimensional Fomor. Bres began to use his powers to manipulate the staff at the facility, and caused a guard named Harry Winslow to die of heart failure. Bres also freed Solarr from his cell. Solarr hated Winslow, and when he found his corpse he incinerated it. Bres used his magic to animate the charred corpse, which killed Solarr.Power Man & Iron Fist vol.1 #113 It was later revealed that Solarr was one of the possible targets of Scourge of the Underworld, until Scourge found out that Solarr was already dead.Captain America vol.1 #320 Solarr in other media Solarr appears in the X-Men episode "Secrets, Not Long Buried", voiced by Lorne Kennedy. This version's secret identity is Bill Braddock. He appears as the leader of the mutant-supremacist group, Children of the Shadow, and ruler of the mutant and human cohabitation community called Skull Mesa founded by Taylor Prescott. He is aided by the Toad and an original mutant character named Chet. Solo Solomon Kane Songbird Candy Southern Candace "Candy" Southern is a former girlfriend of Warren Worthington III in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Roy Thomas and Werner Roth, first appeared in X-Men #31 in May 1967. Writer Roy Thomas created her name by combining the last name of author Terry Southern with the first name of the title character of Southern's novel Candy. Within the context of the stories, she partook in many adventures before being killed by Cameron Hodge.X-Factor #34 (November 1988) & #36 (January 1989). Southpaw Space Phantom SP//dr Spectrum Speed Speed Demon Speedball Sphinx Spider-Girl Spider-Ham Spider-Man Peter Parker Ben Reilly Miles Morales Otto Octavius Pavitr Prabhakar Noir Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Slayer Spider-UK Spider-Woman Jessica Drew Julia Carpenter Mattie Franklin Charlotte Witter Spider-Woman (Charlotte Witter) is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Howard Mackie and John Byrne, first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2, #5 (May 1999). Within the context of the stories, Charlotte Witter is a fashion designer (and granddaughter of psychic Madame Web) who also engages in black market transactions. Those dealings lead her to work for Doctor Octopus, who mutates her into a human/spider hybrid with the ability to absorb the powers of the previous Spider-Women in return for her agreeing to destroy Spider-Man. She manages to steal the powers of Jessica Drew, Julia Carpenter, Mattie Franklin, and Madame Web, but Franklin reabsorbs the powers and leaves Witter powerless. Witter is defeated and left in a coma in her grandmother's mansion. Charlotte Witter in other media * Charlotte appears as a playable character in Spider-Man Unlimited. Gwen Stacy Spidercide Spike Darian Elliott Gary Walsh Spiral Spirit of '76 Spirit of Vengeance Spirit of Vengeance (Wileaydus Autolycus) is the Ghost Rider from an alternate future of the Marvel Universe and member of the Galactic Guardians. The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared as Wileaydus Autolycus in Guardians of the Galaxy #12 (May 1991) as the inheritor of the Ghost Rider mantle in the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. The first appearance of the Spirit of Vengeance aspect of the character was in the following issue, Guardians of the Galaxy #13 (June 1991). Within the context of the Marvel Comics universe, Wileaydus Autolycus is from the planet Sarka, Tilnast system, a priest of an offshoot of the Universal Church of Truth, and a religious zealot. He first encounters the Guardians of the Galaxy while they are responding to a distress call from Firelord in the Tilnast system. Mistaking the ship as one carrying Black Knights of Truth as reinforcements for the Universal Church of Truth, he undergoes his first transformation into the Spirit of Vengeance and blindly attacks the Guardians. Realizing his error, he sets out to "atone for this transgression" by charging into the heart of the fleet to buy the Guardians time to escape. Instead the Guardians are captured and brought before the Grand Inquisitor of the Universal Church of Truth on Sarka. The Spirit of Vengeance, with help from Replica, enables the Guardians escape. Before leaving, Vance Astro asks him to join them and consider changing his methods. He declines saying he preferred to complete his work on Sarka but that he would think on it as he kills the Grand Inquisitor. Later he is among those that respond to Martinex' call for help. He helps the gathered heroes save Martinex' homeworld and becomes one of the founding members of the Galactic Guardians. Spirit of Vengeance's powers and abilities The Spirit of Vengeance has the mystic ability to transform into a being with superhuman strength, stamina, and durability, with a head resembling a flaming skull. He can project fire-like mystical energy called either "soulfire" or "hellfire" for various effects. He can create his "Death-Cycle", a flying motorcycle-like vehicle created from the Fires of Kauri and capable of traversing airless space. The Spirit of Vengeance can also fire spike projectiles from his forearms. Spitfire Spoilsport Spoor Spot Sprite Eternal Kitty Pryde Jia Jing Jia Jing is a mutant whose abilities manifested at the end of the Avengers vs. X-Men storyline.Avengers vs. X-Men #12 She joins Wolverine's Mutant Academy, vowing to become "the greatest X-Man who has ever lived" and to honor the pride her of family and country. Wolverine gives her the codename "Sprite" after Kitty Pryde.Wolverine and the X-Men Issue 27 Sprocket Sputnik Spyder Spyke Spymaster Unnamed Nathan Lemon Sinclair Abbot Spyne Squirrel Girl Squid Squidboy Gabriel and Sarah Stacy George Stacy Gwen Stacy Stacy X Stained Glass Scarlet Stallior Zeke Stane Star Brand Kenneth Connell and others newuniversal Kevin Connor Star-Lord Star Thief Starbolt Stardust Starfox Starhawk Starlight Gregory Stark Gregory "Greg" Stark is a exclusive character to the Ultimate Marvel universe. The character, created by Mark Millar and Carlos Pacheco, first appeared in Ultimate Comics: Avengers #2 (November 2009). In contrast to his brother Iron Man (Tony Stark), he is more competent and doesn't possess an infamous lifestyle but also suffers from a superiority complex.Ultimate Comics: Avengers #2 Gregory serves as Nick Fury's benefactor for the Avengers to initially defeat the Red Skull and A.I.M..Ultimate Comics: Avengers #4''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #5''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #6 Stark later participated in a war between the Avengers led by Fury and the Ultimates led by Carol Danvers. After an all-out fight which resulted in Fury being taken into custody and Danvers being in critical condition, Stark is given leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. by the President of the United States. Stark then revealed that he's actually responsible for Fury's framing as a rogue agent selling top secret superhuman research on the black market. Gregory has also used his S.H.I.E.L.D. director position to aid in his cause of supplying smuggled super-soldiers to pro-democratic rebellions in rogue states and creating a new world order according to his own agenda.Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates #4 When Fury and the Avengers confront him, Stark uses a nanite fleet in his body, imbuing him with super-human strength and invulnerability. As his plans came to fruition as nations (such as Iran and North Korea) fall to revolution, Stark ordered the New Ultimates to stand down. But when the New Ultimates and the Avengers fight against of the conspiracy, Stark personally fought against both groups in North Korea; he destroys Captain America's shield to show his strength. When Iron Man disabled his brother's nanites via electromagnetic pulse, Gregory is killed when Thor strikes him with a lightning bolt.Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates #5''Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates'' #6 Alternate versions of Gregory Stark An alternate equivalent has since been seen in the mainstream Earth-616 continuity as Arno Stark, the previously unknown brother of Iron Man (Tony Stark). This iteration of the character was created by Kieron Gillen and Dale Eaglesham, and first appeared unnamed in Iron Man #12 (September 3013) and named in Iron Man #17 (December 2013). He is revealed to have been genetically altered by the Recorder known as 451, intending for the child to grow up to pilot a suit of armor known as the Godkiller. Upon learning this, Howard Stark sabotaged the experiment which rendered Arno crippled and unable to speak without the use of machines.Iron Man vol. 5 #9–12 His existence was purposefully kept a mystery until decades later when he was discovered by Tony at the Maria Stark Foundation.Iron Man Vol. 5 #17 He and Tony begun transforming the decrepit Mandarin City into a futuristic utopia called Troy.Iron Man Vol. 5 #19 Tony and Arno's plan soon found opposition in the form of the Rings of the Mandarin who started searching for hosts to destroy Tony and Troy.Iron Man Vol. 5 #20 The Mandarin-One named Lord Remaker bombed the Troy Central Control and Arno was seemingly killed.Iron Man Vol. 5 #21 However, Arno had deployed his own suit of Iron Man's armor with which he later helped Iron Man and the Trojan Guard fight the enemy forces. After realizing the city would never be safe as long as he was attached to it, Tony quits working directly on Troy, leaving Arno the position of the city's new custodian.Iron Man Vol. 5 #22 Arno later began working on a remake of the Extremis virus.Iron Man Vol. 5 #26 On the Technopolis area of Battleworld during the Secret Wars storyline, Arno Stark is the brother of Tony Stark (the region's ruler).Armor Wars #1 He colludes with Wilson Fisk to help undermine his brother's rule and seeks to steal new armor designs from Kiri Oshiro (the niece of Rumiko Fujikawa).Armor Wars #2 It turned out that Tony and Arno's father was the one who unleashed the airborne virus that required everyone to wear high-tech armors. After Lila Rhodes defeated Iron Man and Arno, the brothers are arrested by the Thor Corps.Armor Wars #5 Gregory Stark in other media The Earth-616 version of Arno Stark appears as a playable character in Marvel: Future Fight with the Hulkbuster armor used by Iron Man in Avengers: Age of Ultron and Bruce Banner in Avengers: Infinity War as alternate costumes. Howard Stark Howard Anthony Stark Howard Anthony Stark is a minor character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Matt Fraction, first appeared in The Invincible Iron Man #500 (March 2011). The son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, he is seen as a cyborg in his own Iron Man armor during a flashforward to an apocalyptic future 41 years ahead where the Mandarin has conquered the world. Howard protects his daughter Ginny Stark while his aged father defeats the Mandarin, sacrificing themselves in the process. At the story's close, Howard gets buried in a gravestone next his mother and father by Ginny. Howard is also said to be 41 years old, suggesting that Howard will be born within the present time. Howard Anthony Stark in other media A character named Morgan Stark appears in Avengers: Endgame as the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts; Alexandra Rachael Rabe played the character as a five-year-old while Katherine Langford was cast as an older version of the character. Maria Stark Morgan Stark Starr the Slayer Ava Starr Ava Starr is the Marvel Cinematic Universe’s incarnation of Ghost. Created by Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Paul Rudd, Andrew Barrer, and Gabriel Ferrari, the character debuted in the 2018 film Ant-Man and the Wasp, portrayed by Hannah John-Kamen; RaeLynn Bratten plays Ava as a child in flashbacks. At a young age, Ava Starr was caught in a quantum accident in her father’s laboratory. The ensuing explosion killed both of her parents while Ava gained the ability to become intangible as her body was left in a constant state of “molecular disequilibrium”. She was then recruited by scientist Bill Foster to join S.H.I.E.L.D., where she was trained and given a containment suit to better control her powers. Ava agreed to work for the organization as an assassin and spy under the codename Ghost, in exchange for S.H.I.E.L.D.‘s help in finding a way to stabilize her condition. However, she soon discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. had no intention of holding up their end of the bargain, and subsequently defected to find a way to cure herself with Foster. The two later plan to harness the energy that Janet van Dyne’s body absorbed from the Quantum Realm, putting Ghost into direct conflict with Hank Pym, Hope van Dyne, and Scott Lang. At the end of the film, Janet willingly uses some of her energy to partially stabilize Ava's condition, and Ava departs with Bill as the group vows to collect more energy for her. Ava Starr/Ghost form is a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2, Marvel: Contest of Champions, Marvel: Future Fight, Marvel Puzzle Quest, and Marvel Avengers Academy. Starshine Landra Brandy Clark Emma Steed Steel Serpent Steel Spider Steel Wind Steeplejack Jake Mallard Maxwell Plumm Unnamed Stegron Chase Stein Victor and Janet Stein Stellaris Stepford Cuckoos Steppin' Razor Steppin' Razor is an enemy of Blade in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Ian Edginton and Douglas H. Wheatley, first appeared in Blade: The Vampire Hunter #4 (October 1994). Steppin' Razor, a vampire and an ex-crime lord of Jamaican descent, meets and recruits fellow vampire Carl Blake (also known as Night Terror) for a cause, the return of the vampire lord Varnae to the land of the living. Together with voodoo priestess Marie LaVeau, they lure Blade and his then mentor "Bible John" Carik to Los Angeles.Blade: The Vampire Hunter #4 Their plan is to capture Blade and use his body as the vessel for Varnae's spirit. The attempt fails and in the resulting fight, Night Terror's body becomes the vessel for Varnae instead. All three villains manage to escape in the chaos.Blade: The Vampire Hunter #5 Steppin' Razor in other media Steppin' Razor appeared in two episodes of Blade: The Series in 2006. He is the vampire leader of the Bad Bloods, the Detroit street gang the television version of Blade belonged to when he was younger. The character is played by Bokeem Woodbine. The episodes Steppin' Razor appears in are "Bloodlines" and "Sacrifice". The episode "Bloodlines" begins with Blade being kidnapped by the Bad Bloods. Blade wakes up chained inside a warehouse, in front of him is a man named Father Carlyle. Carlyle reveals that he has hired four men from Blade's past to kidnap him in an effort to bring peace between Blade and the vampire houses. At this point Steppin' Razor and the other Bad Bloods reveal themselves as the kidnappers and kill Carlyle. Having him at his mercy, Steppin' Razor orders the torture of Blade. He reveals his plan to turn Blade over to the House of Cththon in exchange for membership in that house. This plan fails when a friend of Blade's finds and frees him. Blade then kills all of the Bad Bloods except Steppin' Razor who escapes. Blade tracks Steppin' Razor to Blade's boyhood home, and finds Steppin' Razor holding Blade's father hostage. The resulting fight ends when Blade's father runs Blade's sword through Steppin' Razor, reducing him to ash. Stick Stiletto Farley Stillwell Stilt-Man Wilbur Day Unnamed Michael Watts Lady Stilt-Man (Callie Ryan) Stinger Wendy Sherman Stingray Stone Pupil of Stick Mutant Tyler Stone Stonecutter Stoneface A feared crime boss and enemy to the Falcon. During his time as the crime lord of Harlem, Stoneface was brought down by a Superhero team of Sam Wilson, Captain America, and Spider-Man. Stoneface's territory in Harlem was then ceded to his former colleague Morgan. As a courtesy, Morgan helped exile Stoneface into friendly confines out of the United States in Lagos, Nigeria. Unfortunately for Stoneface, when he kidnapped a visiting Leila Taylor he came into conflict with again with the Falcon who was assisted this time by the Black Panther. Stonewall Louis Hamilton Jerry Sledge Storm Franklin Storm Stranger Gene Strausser Straw Man Striker Striker is a super powered teen in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Christos Gage and Mike McKone, first appeared in Avengers Academy #1 (June 2010). Within the context of the stories, Striker becomes a child actor at a young age and is molested by his manager. During an encounter, Striker's power of electrical manipulation manifest. Norman Osborn offers Striker whatever he wants in exchange for the use of his powers.Avengers Academy #5 Striker is recruited into the Avengers Academy along with five other students who have been affected by Osborn.Avengers Academy #1 He uses this opportunity to become famous again.Avengers Academy 5 (October 2010) He, Veil, and Hazmat then hunt down The Hood and video tape him screaming for mercy under electric torture. The video gets thousands of likes on YouTube, but at first Tigra is disgusted and actually requests the teen get expelled. Hank convinces her to allow the kids to remain, to which she grudgingly agrees, but secretly she relishes in watching the video of Hood screaming.Avengers Academy Issue # 8 Later the team fights Korvac with the bodies and strength of their older selves. A mature Striker is killed by Korvac's blast, but is then reverted to his younger self by Korvac's estranged wife, Carina. Striker has an emotional breakdown after experiencing death.Avengers Academy 12 After a pep talk from Tigra, he is better able to control his powers and doesn't fear death. He also hatches a plan to save the students from Absorbing Man and Titaniana's attack on the Infinity Mansion.Avengers Academy Issue # 18 Later on, he reveals to Julie Power that he thinks he is gay.Avengers Academy #23 He soon publicly announces his sexual orientation in a press conference, showing Julie his fame hungry side.Avengers Academy #27 He was later scarred in the face by Jeremy Briggs when the Academy kids tried to stop him from releasing a superhuman cure.Avengers Academy Vol. 1 #37 At the series' conclusion, he goes on a date with another teenage boy, even turning off his phone and ignoring his mother's urgings.Avengers Academy Vol. 1 #39 The faculty then announce that Striker and the others have graduated the Academy. Striker later appears in Avengers Undercover, where he and Finesse visit Hazmat in the S.H.I.E.L.D. detention center after Hazmat kills Arcade.Avengers Undercover #4 Striker later appeared as part of a new program established by Leonardo da Vinci to replace the defunct S.H.I.E.L.D. He is seen sparring with Reptil.Invincible Iron Man #600. Marvel Comics. Stringfellow Strobe Mendel Stromm Strong Guy Strongman Bruce Olafsen Percy van Norton Spider-Squad Stryfe William Stryker Alistaire Stuart Alistaire Stuart and his sister Alysande are the founding members of the Weird Happenings Organization in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Alan Davis, first appeared in Uncanny X-Men. Within the context of the stories, Alistaire is part of a British Government organization which investigates supernatural and superhuman incidents. The character is most probably based on Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart of Doctor Who. During the time of his early appearances, Marvel was printing Doctor Who Magazine. Alysande Stuart Alysande Stuart and her brother Alistaire are the founding members of the Weird Happenings Organization in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Alan Davis, first appeared in Excalibur #6 in March 1989. Within the context of the stories, Alysande is part of a British Government organization which investigates supernatural and superhuman incidents. Stuntmaster George Smith Steve Brooks Kid Stunt-Master Styx and Stone Sublime Subterranea Sugar Man Sui-San Hope Summers Rachel Summers Ruby Summers Lin Sun Sun Girl Mary Mitchell Selah Burke Sunder Sunder (Mark Hallett) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe, a member of the Morlocks. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Paul Smith, first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #169 (May 1983). Within the context of the stories, Sunder's mutant powers give him superhuman strength, stamina and durability. He is a founding member of the Morlocks, abandoning the identity he had in the surface human world. Sunder is the aide to Callisto, the muscle of his group who is very protective of them, especially Callisto. On Callisto's orders, he kidnaps Angel to the realm of the Morlocks.Uncanny X-Men #169 He later aids Callisto in abducting Kitty Pryde and attempting to force Pryde to marry the Morlock Caliban.Uncanny X-Men #178–179 He also serves the wizard Kulan Gath when the latter took over Manhattan.Uncanny X-Men #190 Some time later, he took up residence on Muir Island. He briefly joins the "Muir Island" X-Men organized by Moira MacTaggert, but is killed by the cyborg Pretty-Boy with a bullet wound in the back when the Reavers invade Muir Island.Uncanny X-Men #254 (1989) Other versions of Sunder * In the alternate Age of Apocalypse reality, Sunder is known as Brute and is a member of the Outcasts, alongside Nate Grey.X-Man #1 He is killed by Mister Sinister.X-Man #2 * In the House of M timeline, Sunder is seen as a member of the Genoshan Black Ops version of the Marauders. * Sunder is introduced to the Ultimate Marvel Universe as the leader of the Ultimate Morlocks.Ultimate X-Men #82 His desire to fight and kill any perceived threat, instead of using diplomatic means, results in his demotion as leader and replacement by Nightcrawler. He is forced to bring some innocent mutants to Mister Sinister.Ultimate X-Men #90 * The X-Men Evolution comic based off the show features Sunder as one of the Morlocks.X-Men Evolution #8 Sunder in other media Sunder appears alongside the Morlocks in the X-Men animated series, where he is voiced by Dan Hennessey. Sunfire Sunpyre Sunspot Sunturion Super-Adaptoid Super-Patriot Super Rabbit Super Sabre Super-Skrull Supergiant Superia Superior Supernaut Supernova Supreme Intelligence Surge Surtur Swarm Jenny Swensen Beverly Switzler Sword Master Sword Master (Lin Lie) is a fictional Chinese superhero appearing in the Marvel Universe. The character was created for the Chinese Market by artist Gunji and writer Shuizhu in a collaboration between Marvel Comics and NetEase. After debuting in Chinese digital comics in 2018, Sword Master made his American comics debut in War of the Realms, New Agents of Atlas before starring in his own series. His series features translations of the original Chinese comics and new material by Greg Pak teaming up with Shang-Chi. As a young man, Lin Lie receives an ancient sword by his archaeologist father who found it while excavating a 5,000-year-old tomb. Sword Master is the last descendant of Fuxi, and his Fuxi Sword has mysterious magical powers. Swordsman Kevin Sydney Sydren S'ym Synapse Max Mullins Emily Guerrero Synch Margali Szardos References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: S, List of